


Cranky Wanda at her finest.

by Chasingtails



Series: Wanda Maximoff’s family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Menstruation, MommaSpider, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha is a good mom, Sam Wilson almost dies, Sam is just kinda there lol, Teenagers, Tony gets stuff destroyed, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is a cranky child, sorry Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingtails/pseuds/Chasingtails
Summary: Wanda is tired, cranky and crying about the dumbest things. Nat knows something’s up.





	Cranky Wanda at her finest.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Wanda being a brat have the time, while the other half is being a big bb
> 
> Also Tony's gonna have his stuff destroyed I'm sorry my dude. Sam Wilson is gonna almost get murdered by Wanda because Sam's kinda in the way lol.
> 
> This deals with menstruation in the beginning if you don't like this then congratulations, you found a fan fiction you can't like. Women are women.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!!

When Wanda woke up at five in the morning because her stomach cramped, she groaned loud and slammed her fist against her pillow.

Mother Nature was a bitch.

{+}

Wanda eventually came down at eight to get her breakfast, the rest of the avengers already there. The teenager groaned and sat down, nudging her glass of water with her hands. Natasha came over to her side, plate in hand. She set it down in front of Wanda

"Good morning kiddo." Natasha said, patting the girl's head. Wanda groaned and placed her head on the table. Natasha stopped and glanced over at the teen.

"Moody much?"

"Eh, it must be a teenager thing, I don't know man." Sam replied, giving off a shrug as he set his fork down. "Is that how kids are these days?"

"Leave her along Sam, she's fine." Steve replied, setting a huge plate of eggs on the table. "You should eat kiddo, today's a big day."

"What's so big about today?" Natasha asked suddenly, masking her fear for the child on the inside. She watched as Wanda groaned and lifted her head up.

"Tony wants to test her powers! I figured we could try it today." The solider said, smiling as Wanda stared at him. "Go on kid."

Wanda narrowed her eyes at Steve, suddenly grabbing the toast from her plate and shoving it into her mouth. The three adults watched as Wanda ate that one piece of toast and drink down a whole water bottle before finally slamming her head back down onto the table.

"She's not doing anything today, she's going to bed." Natasha told Steve, rubbing the back of Wanda's head. "I think someone's sick, c'mon honey."

Wanda moaned and leaned into Natasha's hand, wanting more attention. The older woman smiled as she pulled Wanda onto her feet and slowly led her towards the elevator. Once inside, Natasha placed the back of her hand on Wanda's forehead.

"You've got a bit of a fever, are you feeling ok?" Natasha asked, frowning as Wanda looked up at the older woman with tired eyes. 

"_Cramps_." Wanda whined, pressing her face against Natasha's shoulder.

"Ah, that'll do it." Natasha replied, kissing the top of her head. "Go change and crawl back into bed, I'll be with you soon."

The teenager nodded and soon made her way down to her room, crawling into the bed and curling close to the blanket. Natasha came into the room about two minutes later, carrying a heat pad and another blanket. She sat down beside the girl on her bed, plugging in the pad.

"Here, take this." She said, smiling as Wanda immediately grabbed it, placing in on her stomach.

"Thank you." Wanda purred quietly, letting the warm pad sink in. The older woman leaned over, kissing her forehead before slowly adjusting herself so she could lay down beside the teen. Natasha let out a sigh of relief as Wanda scooter closer, her body pressing against her side.

”Goodnight kiddo, get some rest.” Natasha whispered, giving off a smile as she let the girl relax against her. It didn’t take long for Natasha to fall back to sleep with her.

{+}  
  


”Natasha...Tasha..” Steve whispered, gently shaking the woman awake. Natasha groaned and rubbed her eyes, looking up at Steve.

”It’s Lunchtime babe, figured you and Wanda would like a snack.” Steve told his girlfriend, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “C’mon, I made sandwiches.”

”Alright, I’m up.” Natasha grumbled, smiling as she gently sat up and gave Steve a quick peck on the lips. “Give us a minute ok? We’ll be there.”

”Wanda, c’mon kiddo.” Steve cooed gently, giving off a smile as he grabbed her girlfriend's hand. “C’mon, get up! I made cookies!”

Wanda’s eyes shot open suddenly, her eyes wide with excitement as she sat up. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

”Chocolate Chip?” Wanda asked, looking up at Steve with her big, brown eyes.

”Made then just for you.” Steve replied, kissing her head gently. “They’re warm and I made them with extra butter! Just how you like.”

”I’m up, I’m up.” Wanda told him, smiling as she got out of the bed and stretched. Natasha got up and wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, leaning him out of the room. Wanda followed, yawning and rubbing her eyes on the way there. 

When the three got into the kitchen, Steve pulled the cover off the cookies and smiled.

”Here Kid.” He said, smiling as Wanda took some cookies and bit into one. “Just for you, I hid them from Stark.”

”..Fank you.” Wanda replied with a mouth food of food, giving Steve a hug before sitting down and finishing off her cookies. The two adults smiled and just hung around in the kitchen, making sure Wanda ate. Steve eventually handed her a sandwich, giving her a drink to go along with the sandwich. 

About twenty minutes later, Wanda was finished. She got up and went over towards the living room, where Clint and Steve were waiting on her. Natasha was behind Steve, watching her boyfriend carefully, she knew this wasn't going to end well."

"Wanda! You wanna train throwing things?" Steve asked, Wanda only staring him. "Tony wants to see how far you can throw."  
  


"Sure..." Wanda replied after a few seconds, rubbing her arm. "I get to play Mario Kart after?"

"Of course! I gotta warn you though, I'm the best!" Clint cried out, earning a laugh from the teenager. He smiled and led the girl out of the room, Steve and Natasha following behind.  
  


{+}  
  


"Hey there Sabrina!!" Tony called out as Wanda and the others entered one of Tony's workshops. The teen huffed and let go of Clint, going over to the older man's side.

"Yes Stark, I'm here, something you need from me?" Wanda told him, giving him a small smile. Tony nodded and pulled up some plans using FRIDAY, while pulling out the paper blueprints. 

"I'm in the process of a device measuring the speed of someone's throws. This should be able to calculate yours throwing speed, and how much force you're using." Tony explained, smirking as FRIDAY showed the design of the device. Mostly everyone was listening, except for Wanda. The teenager had her eyes on some weird armed robot, who was clumsy grabbing things and knocking them down. She watched as the thing picked up a long arm.

"Hey! what does he have?" Wanda shrieked suddenly, turning to face the weird robot she spotted inside the workroom. Tony turned quickly around to find his other child DUM-E, holding what appeared to be a gauntlet.

"DUM-E, no!! DROP!!" Tony yelled, angrily swatting his child with the blueprints rolled up. "DUM-E! I swear to God, just drop it."

"Hey Tony!! Is that thing on??" Natasha asked, trying to gain the man's attention. "Tony holy shit!"

"LOOKOUT!!" 

Suddenly, the gauntlet fired off into the air, Natasha immediately pulling Wanda down onto the ground with her. Steve, Sam and Clint all dropped to the ground, covering their heads with their hands. Wanda looked up for two seconds, and the bolt blast suddenly whizzed by her head. She yelped, shaking as she grabbed onto the older woman. Natasha gently stood up, pulling up Wanda with her. 

"Tony.." Natasha warned, glancing over and observing the teenager as she started shaking. Wanda's lip wobbled as tears started flowing. 

"Tony look what you did!!" Steve cried out, reaching out his hands to grab Wanda's shoulders. She didn't even flinch as Steve grabbed her shoulder and squeezed.

"Shit!! Easy!! Hey hey easy! I didn't mean it!! Calm down Sabrina!"

Wanda turned her head to face Tony, lip still wobbling.

Then, the floodgates of tears were let loose.

Wanda started sobbing loudly and sank to the floor, covering her head with her arms as she curled up into a ball. Steve let go and stepped back, and so did the rest of the adults. A red mist wrapped Wanda in a huge bubble, and soon things started going into the air.

"Wanda!"

"OH SHIT."

Sam screamed in terror, equipment now flying in the air. Wanda sobbed loudly as chaos erupted from the hovering mess, most of the equipment getting tossed aside like pieces of paper. Natasha, Steve and Tony all ducked low and covered their heads, trying not to get hit with whatever mess Wanda had in the air. Natasha crawled over towards Wanda's bubble, dodging the heavy metal weights that Wanda threw. Eventually, she got to Wanda's red bubble, tapping on the bubble to gain Wanda's attention.

"Wanda, open up baby." She cooed, placing her hand against the bubble. "It's ok little one, no one can hurt you."

The teenager stopped sobbing and opened her eyes to see Natasha sitting beside her. Slowly, Wanda lowered her defenses, letting the bubble down so Natasha could crawl closer. 

“Wanda, c'mere.” Natasha said calmly, raising her hands up so she could grab Wanda’s arms. She immediately pulled the girl into her arms.“It's ok baby, you're safe here.”

Wanda mumbled 'no' and started crying again, wiping her nose with her sleeve. She then leaned into Natasha’s embrace and looked up at her. Darn those angel eyes.

“C’mere, I’ve got you.” Natasha cooed, kissing Wanda’s forehead gently. “Let's get you in a bath."

Silence filled the air as Natasha pulled the girl into her arms and stood up. She chuckled as Wanda whined and curled closer.

"Nooo, bed!" Wanda whined, biting her lip as she held back tears. "Bed please.."

"Tell your father goodnight then." Natasha said, kissing Wanda's forehead gently. Wanda tiredly waved at Steve, giving off a yawn. 

"Goodnight _papa_." She spoke quietly, Steve smiling as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Goodnight kiddo, we'll see you soon." He whispered, smiling at the teenager pressed herself closer to Natasha. The Black Widow smiled and soon carried the whiny teenager back to her room.

The second the girls left, everyone turned and glared at Tony.

"Hey don't look at me!! Dum-E did it!"

Tony then slowly left the room, banging his arm against the doorframe and heavily cursing as he left.

Natasha was going to kill him later, that was for sure. 

{+}

After Natasha carried Wanda away, she dropped off the teenager in the common room. She placed Wanda on the couch, and sat down beside her. Wanda whined and stretched her arms out, wanting Natasha to be with her. The older woman only let out a chuckle before slightly adjusting. As she leaned against the back of the couch, Wanda crawled into Natasha's arms and laid directly on her chest.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Natasha whispered, running her hand through Wanda's hair. "I love you kiddo."

The younger girl sighed, and relaxed happily. 

"I love you too." Wanda whispered, her free hand clutching the front of Natasha's shirt. The woman just smiled, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep.

There was no place she'd rather be.


End file.
